Moments
by Vicki595
Summary: Little insights of life on Voyager...


Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be mine. All Paramount's. Scratch that - I'm claiming Lieutenant's Taylor and Allan (for now) and all children except Naomi.  
  
  
  
1 Moments  
  
2  
  
***3  
  
4 December 2375  
  
"Katie said her first word today," Kathryn remarked, as she lay in Chakotay's arms.  
  
"Mmm," he replied, nuzzling her auburn hair. "What was it?"  
  
"No!" replied Kathryn with a chuckle. "B'Elanna was trying to feed her some of Neelix's leola root baby food, and Katie smacked the spoon away and cried 'no.'"  
  
Chakotay laughed. "You can't deny she's got good taste. She's definitely her parents' daughter though! Let's just hope she appreciates her birthday party the week after next!"  
  
"I can't believe she's going to be one," Kathryn marvelled. "Then we've got Naomi's third birthday in April, and Alyson Myers is due in May, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, and by then, Tom and B'Elanna will have been married two years. You know, B'Elanna was telling me that most of the ship expected Gill Taylor and Richard Allan to tie the knot first. Or at least, that what the betting pools said!"  
  
"Yeah, I did too actually. Unfortunately, I lost five rations on that bet," confessed Kathryn. "I remember them coming to me when Voyager was still docked at Deep Space 9, and Richard asked if they could share quarters. They were both only ensigns at the time, and I was planning to say no, when Gill spoke up. She's quite a diplomat, that one. I think she's missed her calling in command there. She told me that they had been together at the Academy, and had been separated for their first assignments. She'd been first engineer, under Miles O'Brien on DS9, which meant that she was chief engineer on the Defiant when he stayed behind on the station, and Richard had been on the Enterprise, although he hadn't actually asked for the assignment. Then, when they heard about Voyager, they'd both asked for transfers, to be together. He asked for a transfer off the flagship, and she took a demotion so they could be together. I told them that I'd think about it, and check with Starfleet Command. Now, they're married, and sharing quarters on Voyager is commonplace. It's strange how things turn out, isn't it?"  
  
"Did you let them?" Chakotay asked.  
  
Kathryn nodded. "I talked to Ben Sisko, and he was most put out that Gill was being transferred to Voyager. He said that she was a professional, first and foremost, and he didn't see what harm could be caused letting her share quarters with her fiancé. Then, Jean-Luc Picard contacted me, and told me I was lucky to have Ensign Allan, and that his counsellor, Deanna Troi, had recommended giving him the same assignment as his fiancée, because he needed the support after the death of his sister, brother-in-law and niece. Deanna had said that Gill was mentioned in every session they had together. So, I told them yes."  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get married?"  
  
Kathryn turned her head, so she could look up into his darkly handsome face. "I don't know," she replied quietly. "Maybe, one day. But, not yet. I love you, but I don't think I'm ready to get married yet."  
  
"What about kids?"  
  
"Someday, I would love to have children with you," she told him. "But I'm not ready for children yet, either. Why all these questions about the future, love?"  
  
"No reason. I was just wondering what you thought about the subject. I agree with you; I'm not ready for marriage, or children yet. Plus, we'd have to tell the crew if we did either of those things."  
  
They both lay there, each content with their own thoughts and each other's company.  
  
***  
  
4.1 February 2376  
  
"That's it B'Ela!"  
  
"Move your butt Paris!"  
  
"Hey! Tickling's not allowed!"  
  
"Where does it say that in the rules?"  
  
"Right hand - red."  
  
Groans came from the floor, and Harry chuckled.  
  
"Who's idea was it to play this in the first place?" B'Elanna asked, hair falling all over her face.  
  
"I'll give you one guess, because that's all you need," Gill told her, slowly inching her hand towards the red circle.  
  
"Hey! You could have said 'no!'" Tom tried to defend himself.  
  
"We did - and you moaned," B'Elanna reminded her husband. "And how come Harry got to be spinner?"  
  
"Bad back - Doctor's orders," Harry grinned. "I think he called it whiplash from the last shuttle ride I took with Commander Chakotay!"  
  
"Look at it this way - it could be worse," Tom declared. "We could be playing naked!"  
  
Snorts came from the two women. "In your dreams, Helm Boy," Gill told him. "And how come you arranged this for when Richard was on duty?"  
  
"Well, you know I was able to replicate dinner for you all tonight." Tom grinned, despite his uncomfortable position.  
  
"He bribed you! I don't believe it! He is so in for it tonight!" Gill cried, astonished at her husband's audacity.  
  
"Mama! Dada! What you do?" A small voice came from behind them.  
  
"Katie! Back to bed!" B'Elanna told her daughter.  
  
"No! Uncle Harry," declared the small girl, waddling over to her 'uncle,' who scooped her up onto his lap.  
  
"Let her sit for a while - she may tire herself out," Tom persuaded his wife. B'Elanna sighed. "Okay then, but you can look after her if she's grouchy tomorrow. Next instruction, master of the spinner."  
  
"Left foot - green!"  
  
***  
  
4.2 August 2376  
  
"I can't believe we're here," Richard hissed at his wife.  
  
"Neither can I," she replied, at the same volume. Raising her voice, she turned to Tom. "Explain why we're here, again."  
  
"We're going to trap Janeway and Chakotay in a turbolift together, so they can finally talk to each other about how they feel for each other," Tom told his friends, as they were all congregated around junction 7-b, in Jefferies tube 15.  
  
"Oh. So, we're trying to get ourselves thrown in the brig, confined to quarters, fined replicator rations, have our holodeck privileges revoked, be demoted or all of the above," Gill summarised. "This is all your doing - nothing to do with me or Richard. Especially if we're caught!"  
  
"We're not going to get caught, as long as you remembered to disable the internal sensors around this area," declared Tom. "You did, didn't you?"  
  
Gill sighed. "Yes, and all calls to engineering will be routed through my combadge too, so you've got nothing to worry about Paris," she told him. "All I can say is that Janeway and Chakotay better hurry up because I have several things I could be doing elsewhere, rather than lying to the rest of engineering, by saying I'm trying to fix the internal sensors I sabotaged in the first place."  
  
"I really pity you Richard," Tom told his friend. "I don't know how you can put up with her! Is she always like this?"  
  
"I ask B'Elanna how she puts up with you, and she admits she has no idea," Gill retaliated. "And as I'm the only engineer here, I suggest you be nice to me!"  
  
A light flashed on the access port, indicating that two persons had entered the turbolift from the bridge. Gill inputted various commands, and a second light indicated that it had stopped.  
  
"Tuvok to engineering." The Vulcan's voice came from Gill's combadge, and the three looked at each other in horror. Hopefully, Tuvok was calling from the tactical console; maybe about an incident totally unrelated to the turbolift.  
  
"This is Lieutenant Taylor. What can I do for you, Commander?" Gill asked, tapping her combadge.  
  
"Lieutenant, there appears to be a problem with the turbolift. Could you see what you can do, as both Mr Neelix and I have duties to perform," Tuvok replied stoically.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, Commander. Taylor out." As soon as the com link was broken, all three burst out laughing.  
  
"Talk about mucking it up" choked Tom.  
  
***  
  
4.3 March 2377  
  
"I still can't believe we're married," Kathryn exclaimed, looking at her husband, lying next to her.  
  
"It's been nearly three weeks - you've had plenty of time to get used to it," Chakotay told her. "Although I have to agree, it was a bit of a rush!"  
  
"We got married, engaged and told the crew - all in the same day! And you call that a bit of a rush!"  
  
"At least we didn't do it in that order," grinned Chakotay, his dimples flashing.  
  
"Oh shut up you," Kathryn told him, before turning a deathly white.  
  
"Kathryn, are you alright?" Chakotay was alarmed. "We need to get you to sickbay!"  
  
Kathryn's only response was to run to the bathroom, and Chakotay could hear her throwing up in the toilet. He got out of bed, and quickly pulled on some trousers and a shirt, before going to his wife.  
  
Helping her into her robe, he declared "Sickbay. Now."  
  
For once, she didn't argue.  
  
***  
  
Sickbay - "Is she going to be alright?" Chakotay asked Voyager's chief - and only - medical officer.  
  
"She'll be fine - in nine months," the Doctor told him. Chakotay's jaw dropped open.  
  
"You mean.she's.we're gonna." he stuttered.  
  
"You're going to be parents in November," the Doctor announced, as the door to sickbay opened, and in walked Tom Paris, carrying two year old Katie in his arms.  
  
"Doc, Katie's got this rash all over her stomach. B'Elanna thinks it was something that she ate," Tom announced.  
  
"Put her down on a bed," the Doctor told him. Tom did so, and turned to Chakotay. "Why are you here then?"  
  
Chakotay couldn't stop a large smile from spreading over his face. "Kathryn's pregnant," he told the younger man.  
  
Tom grinned. "Congratulations," he said. "Just think of all the midnight feedings, dirty nappies, the throwing up everywhere. Then later, toys wherever you look, all over you quarters. No time for yourselves."  
  
"I don't care. I'm gonna be a daddy."  
  
"Lieutenant Torres was correct. She had an allergic reaction to the pulyn vegetable, which Mr Neelix collected from the last shore leave," the Doctor interrupted. "I've got rid of the rash, and the slight temperature, and she should be fine."  
  
"Thanks Doc," Tom said, scooping Katie back up into his arms. "Come on Trouble, let's take you to mum, so dad can go to work."  
  
"Not Trouble," Katie declared, pouting. "Dada trouble!"  
  
***  
  
4.4 Two weeks later  
  
Chakotay was once again on his way to sickbay, holding his left hand. Somehow, he had managed to dislocate two of his fingers while skiing on the holodeck. The door slid open, and he saw B'Elanna and Tom with the Doctor. "What's up?" Chakotay asked. B'Elanna turned to him, her eyes shinning. "I'm pregnant again."  
  
"Congratulations," Chakotay told her, looking at Tom, with an evil glint in his eyes. Tom didn't notice. "I bet it's a boy this time," he told his wife. "And he'll look like you and Katie."  
  
"No, it'll be another girl, and she'll look like you," protested B'Elanna. "We'll have a boy next time."  
  
Next time, thought Chakotay, slightly worried. Were they planning on doubling the population of Voyager, or something? One Tom Paris was enough as it was, and despite her dark colouring, Kathryn had declared that Katie was going to be too like her dad for anyone's comfort.  
  
"Come on, let's go tell the captain," B'Elanna said, tugging at Tom's hand. "Katie's fine with Becky for a bit longer." Hand in hand, the young couple fled the room, and the Doctor turned to Chakotay. "Now, Commander. What can I do for you?"  
  
B'Elanna and Tom stood outside the captain's ready room. "Are you gonna ring, or shall I?" Tom asked.  
  
"I will," B'Elanna replied, and pushed the chime.  
  
"Come in," Kathryn called. She turned to the young couple on her sofa. "I'm sorry," she told them. "It's probably Tuvok, with yet another unnecessary report!"  
  
B'Elanna and Tom walked in. "Gill! Richard! Hi!" B'Elanna exclaimed, as she saw her young engineer, and her husband, siting in the captain's ready room.  
  
"B'Elanna. Tom. What can I do for you?" asked Kathryn.  
  
"Well, we came to tell you that we're going to have another baby," B'Elanna said, reaching for Tom's hand and clasping it firmly. Giggles came from the direction of the sofa.  
  
"Congratulations you two," Kathryn told them. "Come, have a seat."  
  
"If you're busy with Lieutenants Allan and Taylor, we can come back later," offered B'Elanna.  
  
"No, I think you'll fit in very well with this discussion," smiled Kathryn. "Gill?"  
  
"I'm pregnant too," she told B'Elanna. "We just found out this morning!"  
  
B'Elanna looked around for somewhere to sit down. "You're kidding," she exclaimed. "Who else is going to get pregnant?"  
  
"Well, I am," added Kathryn.  
  
"You are?!" B'Elanna exclaimed. "And no one told me?"  
  
"I thought Tom would have told you," Kathryn replied.  
  
"Tom has said nothing."  
  
"I thought you'd rather tell her yourself," protested Tom. "The one time I don't spread gossip, I actually get told off!"  
  
The five of them laughed at that, as they all sat down, and discussed babies. Tom, and Gill's husband, Richard, tired of the conversation quickly, and started their own.  
  
"I want a boy, that looks like B'Elanna and Katie," Tom said.  
  
"Yeah, I want a boy too," Richard told him. "And as both Gill and I have the recessive blue eyed gene, I hope he has blue eyes. Then I want a little girl who looks like Gill."  
  
"There's this twentieth century toy called Scaletrix, which we could play with them. It's racing cars on a track, powered by electricity."  
  
"I've heard of it. My brother-in-law was a historian, and he had one for Lily, his daughter. That was before the shuttle accident. They're dead now, along with my sister."  
  
"I'm sorry," Tom never knew what to say whenever there was a shuttle accident. It always made him think of Bruno, Charlie and Odile. Richard shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. They died seven years ago, and I'm over it now, although I had to go to counselling and everything back then."  
  
Tom nodded his head over to where the three women were still chattering. "Do you want to leave them to it?" he suggested.  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here while we can," agreed Richard. The two men made their way out of the captain's ready room, sighing with relief as they made it onto the bridge without being noticed, or stopped. Tom stood still, and wiped his hand over his forehead in an exaggerated manner. "Phew, we escaped!"  
  
***  
  
4.5 May 2377  
  
Tom maintained that Harry had started it all. Harry, of course, said that it was Tom's fault. Kathryn didn't care whose fault it was. What she wanted to know was why the mess hall was covered with Neelix's latest delicacy. Which had previously been known as lunch.  
  
"Well?" she asked, her voice icy and her eyes flashing a steely blue.  
  
"Well, you see, uh, Captain," Tom stuttered, wondering if his children were going to grow up without a father. "We were in the mess hall, eating lunch and." A flash of inspiration struck. "And Katie decided that she didn't like her lunch." Tom vowed to make it up to his daughter later; chocolate ice cream *should* work. "So, she threw it. And, that started the food fight."  
  
"But as senior officers, did you not think to stop the fight?" Kathryn asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, no Captain," Harry replied sheepishly. "I was too concerned as to who threw the fistful of food at me, their location and what I could throw back at them."  
  
"Very well. I'm disappointed in you two. Tom, as a father, you should be setting good examples. Harry, I thought this sort of thing was beneath you. Obviously, I was wrong. I'm going to fine you both a weeks worth of replicator rations, and I expect you to clear up the mess hall. I don't want you to leave it until it is spotless. And if this ever happens again, I'll have you both thrown in the brig. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal, Captain," Tom replied in a hurry, as he and his friend was dismissed.  
  
"Well?" B'Elanna asked as soon as the ready room door closed behind them. She was in command at the moment, allowing them time for idle gossip.  
  
"Fined a weeks worth of rations, and have to clear up the mess hall," Tom replied. "She wasn't in a very good mood."  
  
"Well, would you be if you'd just had leola root surprise thrown in your face?"  
  
***  
  
4.5.1 July 2377  
  
"We're going to be late for the wedding," Tom told his wife in an exasperated voice.  
  
"It's not my fault nothing fits anymore," B'Elanna yelled at him from their room.  
  
"Something must fit from when you were pregnant with Katie," he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, nothing does. This baby's bigger than Katie was."  
  
"Doctor to Lieutenant Torres." The Doctor's voice filtered in through the com system. Tom thought he'd better answer, as he figured that dealing with the Doctor would put B'Elanna in an even worse mood.  
  
"Doctor, this is Lieutenant Paris." An evil grin spread over his face, as he was reminded of something. "I'm afraid Lieutenant Torres can't come to the phone at the moment. May I take a message?"  
  
"What?" The Doctor was clearly puzzled by Tom's twentieth century reference. "I need to see you both in sickbay as soon as possible. There's something you need to know."  
  
"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Tom asked, fear gripping at his heart. "I'll tell you when you get to sickbay. Doctor out."  
  
Tom turned towards the bedroom to fetch B'Elanna, but stopped short when he saw her standing in the doorway, dressed in her uniform.  
  
"What did the Doctor want?" she asked.  
  
"He wants us to go down to sickbay as soon as possible," Tom said. "I'm not sure why."  
  
"Well, lets not keep him waiting," B'Elanna said, smiling brightly on the outside, trying to hide how worried she felt. The pair made their way to sickbay, and were greeted by the Doctor.  
  
"Thank you for coming. It concerns the scans I took of Lieutenant Torres last time she came for a check up. Unfortunately, that was all I had time for as she ran out immediately afterwards."  
  
"I was needed in engineering," protested B'Elanna, trying to justify her actions.  
  
4.5.2 "Yes, well. What I've called you here to tell you, is that you're having twins!"  
  
"Twins!" B'Elanna gasped. The Doctor nodded. Tom just stood there - a goofy grin spreading over his face.  
  
"Boys or girls?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"One of each," the Doctor informed her. "However, the girl appears to have escaped the spine defect that both you and Katie suffered from when you were both younger."  
  
"Good," declared B'Elanna, relieved that her second daughter was not going to have to undertake gene manipulation. Tom was still standing there, the same grin on his face.  
  
"We're having twins," he said, dreamily. B'Elanna poked him in the ribs.  
  
"No, *I'm* having twins," she reminded him, smiling.  
  
"Allan to Paris. Tom, are you planning on turning up to this wedding, and reclaiming your daughter, or not?" A voice came from Tom's combadge.  
  
"Richard! We're having twins!" Tom told his friend excitedly.  
  
"Now?!" Another voice came through the com system - Gill!  
  
"No, in December when you're having yours!" Tom told his childhood friend.  
  
"Oh wow! That's great! Congratulations!" cried Gill. "I guess that explains why nothing fits B'Ela anymore!"  
  
"Hey!" replied B'Elanna, although she was smiling. Twins!  
  
***  
  
4.5.3 September 2377  
  
"How about Holly?"  
  
"No, I don't like it."  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
"No. How about Taya?"  
  
"Won't Kathryn and Chakotay want to use that for if they have a girl?" B'Elanna asked, turning to look at her husband. "How about Timothy?"  
  
Tom wrinkled his nose. "No. What about Stuart?"  
  
"Nah. We're not getting far here, are we?"  
  
"That's because Katie was easy to name once we thought about it," Tom said. "How about we call her Gillian? We could spell it with a G or a J."  
  
"Not when there's Jillian Mitchell," B'Elanna reminded him. "She can be something Gillian, and the boy is something Thomas."  
  
"Richard Thomas?" B'Elanna shook her head.  
  
"Two Richards would be confusing, and I don't like the shortened versions if it," she declared.  
  
"Are we going to have them begin with the same name?" Tom asked. "I think that would be cute."  
  
"Can we decide on two names we like first?" B'Elanna wanted to know. "How about Robert?"  
  
"Robert Thomas Paris. Robert Paris. Robbie Paris. I like it," Tom decided. "Rebecca, Ruth, Roxann, Riley, Robin, Reese, Rosalie."  
  
"Roxann. That's nice," B'Elanna replied, interrupting his list of girl's names. "Roxann Gillian Paris - it goes too."  
  
"I like it as well. So, in three months time, we're going to have Kathryn B'Elanna, Robert Thomas and Roxann Gillian Paris." Tom smiled at his wife, nestled in his arms. "Perfect."  
  
  
  
"So it's Edward Kolopac if it's a boy, and Taya B'Elanna if it's a girl then," Kathryn said, looking at Chakotay over the dinner table.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Thank the sky spirits we didn't have the fuss that Tom and B'Ela had when they announced she was pregnant with Katie!"  
  
"I know - everyone was suggesting names for them," Kathryn replied. "Now there are eight children on board, with seven more on the way."  
  
"I wonder if Tom and B'Elanna have named their twins yet? Gill and Richard decided on a name for theirs as soon as they knew it was a girl," Chakotay commented.  
  
"Really? What's she to be called?" Kathryn asked, taking a mouthful of food.  
  
"I don't know - they wouldn't tell me," Chakotay laughed. "They said that I may be the first officer, but I've got to wait until December and I can find out with everyone else! They wouldn't even give me a hint, or the initials."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Tom'll find out soon and let the whole ship know," she consoled.  
  
***  
  
4.5.4 Two weeks later  
  
"Richard and Gill are calling their daughter Sarah Michelle," Chakotay announced triumphantly to his wife. "Tom just told me."  
  
"Really?" asked Kathryn. "Sarah Michelle Allan - it's nice. Did he tell you if he and B'Elanna had decided on names for the twins yet?"  
  
"Robert Thomas and Roxann Gillian - shortened to Robbie and Roxie," he replied. "So it's going to be those two, either Edward or Taya and Sarah."  
  
"I hope it's Edward, then Robert won't be outnumbered by girls," Kathryn grinned. "Although if he's anything like his dad, he won't mind!" Chakotay joined in with her laughter, as they studied the plans for extending the Paris' quarters.  
  
***  
  
4.6 October 2377  
  
"She's now Charlotte Gillian," Chakotay announced as he entered their quarters that night.  
  
"Who?" Kathryn asked, looking up from the duty roster.  
  
"Little Miss Allan," Chakotay replied, kissing her. "She'll either be Charlie or Lottie though."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Chakotay. So far, this baby's been Sarah Michelle, Angela Jayne, Elizabeth Rose, Jessica Louise, Paige Marie and now you come and tell me that she's Charlotte Gillian. Haven't you noticed that she has a new name each week?"  
  
"Well." Chakotay began sheepishly. "It's possible that Tom's got the wrong names. He says he overhears them talking in the mess hall each week and it's always a different name."  
  
Kathryn burst into peals of laughter. "Oh he has so been set up," she choked out. "Richard and Gill did it on purpose just to confuse him, and stop him finding out the real name. It's not going to be any of those names! They're going to be the only people who know until she's actually born!"  
  
Chakotay started to laugh to as he realised that the two lieutenants had out tricked Tom Paris.  
  
***  
  
4.6.1 November 2377  
  
"Congratulations Captain. It's a boy," the Doctor informed her. Kathryn sighed, as she relaxed back onto the bio-bed, Chakotay's arms around her.  
  
"Does he have a name?" asked Tom, rushing forward with a blanket. Kathryn looked at Chakotay. "Edward Kolopac," Kathryn declared, feeling her husband's arms tighten around her.  
  
"Computer. Make a note in the log. Edward Kolopac Janeway, son of Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay was born on the 30th November 2377 at 1756 hours," the Doctor told the computer. Edward was the ninth child to be born on Voyager, the last being Jillian Mitchell, who had been born back at the beginning of April.  
  
"Would you like to hold him, Captain?" Tom asked, advancing with Edward in his arms. Untangling herself from Chakotay, Kathryn held her arms out eagerly. Tom gently placed his precious bundle in its mother's arms.  
  
"Hello there, little one," Kathryn cooed. The ship was rocked from side-to-side, and Chakotay held tightly to his wife, lest she should fall while still holding their son.  
  
"The Dejarans," she said. Dejaran ships had been making hit and runs on Voyager for the last week now, and they had been running in continuous grey mode. It also didn't help that Voyager's chief engineer had been removed from duty, with both her husband and the Doctor threatening her if she dared even step foot on Deck 11! Chakotay nodded, even as he and Tom were called to the bridge. Chakotay paused briefly to drop a kiss on his wife, as he left her there with her new-born son and the Doctor.  
  
***  
  
4.7 December 2377  
  
Edward Kolopac Janeway and his mother were allowed home on the 2nd December, mostly due to the amount of casualties the Dejaran attacks were causing, and because the two engineers were nearing their due dates - December 4th for B'Elanna Torres and her twins, and December 5th for Gill Taylor, and her baby girl, whose name was still a secret. However, it was a race to see which would give birth first, and all around the ship, bets were being placed. There was also a bet going on whether B'Elanna would give birth to the male or female twin first. Harry Kim had been overheard saying, "I'd laugh if B'Elanna had one twin, then Gill had her daughter before B'Elanna had the second one!" The Doctor, however, was not finding it amusing that he may have to try and deliver three babies at once!  
  
At nearly 0200 hours on the 3rd December, Richard Allan was rudely awakened by Gill shaking him awake.  
  
"It's time!" she gasped. Richard wasted no time, as he grabbed their robes, and escorted his wife to sickbay.  
  
"Activate the Emergency Medical Hologram!" he called as soon as they entered sickbay.  
  
"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," the Doctor said, as he materialised.  
  
"I'm having a baby!" yelled Gill. The Doctor remained calm, and helped Richard guide Gill to a bio-bed. Having got the mother-to-be settled as comfortable as she could be, he tapped his combadge. "Sickbay to Lieutenant Paris. Mr Paris, your midwife skills are required in sickbay."  
  
"Paris here. I'll be there in a minute, so tell your daughter to wait for me Gill!"  
  
Fifteen hours later, they were still waiting in sickbay, although with one noticeable difference - B'Elanna was there too, although she wasn't providing moral support for her friend.  
  
"Push Lieutenant," the Doctor urged.  
  
"Come on B'Ela," added Tom. A wail came from both a baby and B'Elanna.  
  
"B'Ela - it's a boy. We've got a son," cried Tom, wrapping up the tiny baby in a blanket. "Richard - can you hold him a minute while we deliver his sister?"  
  
"Sure thing," Richard replied, holding the baby that would become his godson. Ten minutes later, his sister was brought into the world.  
  
"Mr Paris, record their births in the log, while I deliver Miss Allan," the Doctor told Tom.  
  
"Computer. Make a note in the log. Robert Thomas, and Roxann Gillian Paris, son and daughter of Lieutenants Thomas Paris and B'Elanna Torres were born on the 3rd December 2377, at 1902 and 1912 hours," Tom informed the computer, as he cradled his son - Robert.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the latest addition to the Allan family made her appearance, although she wasn't screaming.  
  
"What's wrong? Why isn't she crying?" Gill demanded, exhausted from the birth. She tried to sit up, but Richard made her stay down. Handing Robert to B'Elanna, Tom joined the Doctor.  
  
"What's up, Doc?" he asked in an undertone.  
  
The Doctor looked up from his medical tricorder. "She's got a hole in her heart, which means that it can't pump the blood round her body," he replied in a whisper. "I need to perform surgery immediately, but we can't let Lieutenant Taylor know yet. Can you give her a sedative, then tell Lieutenant Allan?"  
  
Tom nodded, as he reached for a hypospray. "Gill, she's fine," he lied through his teeth. "But the Doctor just wants to run a few tests on her, because she took so long to be born. I'm just gonna give you this, so you can get some sleep - it's been a long day."  
  
Gill nodded, too tired to argue. If Tom said her daughter was fine, then she was. "Kirsty B'Elanna," she whispered, as Tom pressed the hypospray into her neck. "That's her name."  
  
As soon as Gill was asleep, Richard turned to Tom. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the worry and fear in the older man's eyes.  
  
"Kirsty's got a hole in her heart, so she's not pumping blood properly around her body," Tom told the child's father.  
  
"Will she be alright?"  
  
"The Doctor's going to operate on her, and she should be just fine after that," Tom reported.  
  
The sickbay doors opened, and in walked Kathryn Janeway, minus her son. "Well?" she asked expectantly.  
  
"Voyager has three new crewmembers, one who is currently undergoing emergency surgery," Tom told his captain. Kathryn looked towards the main bio-bed, where the Doctor was standing over a frail body. Her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"Who?" she whispered.  
  
"Kirsty B'Elanna Allan, our newest crewmember," Tom informed her. "I've just given her mother a sedative, and she doesn't know that her daughter's got a hole in her heart."  
  
"And B'Elanna?" inquired Kathryn, tearing her eyes away from the operation taking place.  
  
"The proud mother of Robert Thomas and Roxann Gillian," reported back Tom, smiling at the thought of his children. "About twenty-five and fifteen minutes older than Miss Kirsty."  
  
Kathryn crossed over to where the twins were sleeping in cots, B'Elanna also asleep on the bio-bed having required no sedative. "Oh Tom, they're beautiful," she declared, smiling at the two little babies.  
  
"And if they grow up looking like their mother, then they'll do fine," Tom replied. Kathryn studied their faces.  
  
"Actually, I think they're gonna take after you," she said. "Their features are much lighter than Katie's when she was born. And they've got virtually no ridges."  
  
Tom had no chance to reply, before Voyager was shook by a blast. "The Dejarans are back, I see," remarked Tom, acidly. Another hit caused the lights in sickbay to flicker. "Computer - transfer EMH to auxiliary power," ordered Tom. Kathryn looked at him. "If he goes offline, then there's going to be one less crewmember on Voyager," he explained in an undertone. The next hit knocked sickbay's main power offline.  
  
"Mr Paris!" The Doctor called urgently, and Tom ran towards the main bio-bed.  
  
Twelve hours later, the Dejaran fighter had been destroyed, and power had been restored all over the ship, including sickbay. Gill Taylor had woken up, and was cradling her new-born in her arms. Across the sickbay, her friend was trying to tend to two at once.  
  
"B'Ela," Gill began, shifting Kirsty to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Mmm," replied B'Elanna, laying Robert back in his cot and picking up his sister.  
  
"Would you be Kirsty's godmother?" Gill asked.  
  
"Only if you'll be Roxann's," declared B'Elanna.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Likewise." 


End file.
